Wuuged
by Miranda Shadowind
Summary: *UPDATED AT LAST!* The school is putting on 'A Christmas Carol', and guess who got the lead role?
1. Chapter 1

Wuuged  
  
Miranda Shadowind  
  
Author's Notes: Hooray, we're finally getting somewhere! Sort of... Now that I'm a little older and have had two semesters of Creative Writing courses, I've decided to go a bit more in-depth. The story's Drama Club is loosely modeled after the one I was in during my own high school years, and although the backstage insanity is entirely fictional, any other Drama student can tell you that such a thing DOES exist. We thespians are a crazy lot, nyaha!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was almost the Christmas season, and the school play would be, appropriately enough, "A Christmas Carol". The cast had been selected, and the students were pushing and shoving each other every which way trying to see who got what.  
  
"Outta my blinkin' way!" Krysta yelled, shoving her way to the front. She traced her finger down the list, then grinned. "All right! I be the bloody Ghost o' Christmas Past!"  
  
"What'd I get?" asked a squirming Quatre, trying to peer over everyone else's heads.  
  
"Let's see... Bob Cratchet!" She looked at the list again for other familiar names, then burst out laughing as the two pushed their way out.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Fluffy be Scrooge 'imself!"  
  
"Who?" Then Quatre remembered and chuckled. "I wonder what part Duo got...?"  
  
Just then a loud familiar cry of "Shinigami ga jigoku kara mai modotte kita ze!" came from the crowd's direction.  
  
Krysta shook her head and laughed. "Stupid question!"  
  
"Why'd they pick Maxwell of all people to play the Ghost of Christmas Future!? That ghost hardly says a thing and Maxwell never shuts up!" Wufei complained as the crowd slowly dispersed. He'd heard Duo's yelling and went to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"You dare deny that I am the Great Shinigami, mortal?!" Duo snapped back. Wufei shook his head and groaned, in no mood to put up with anyone, let alone Duo. "Bwahahaha! Feear meeee!"  
  
"Well 'ello tae ye too Scrooge, or should I say, 'Wuuge'?" Krysta greeted, which brought another round of laughter from their fellow pilots and any other remaining students.  
  
"What are you talking about Riannese?!" Wufei followed her gesture to the casting list. "NANI?! I refuse to go on stage and act like a pathetic weakling!"  
  
"I say yer the best bloody man fer the job, and I use tha term loosely!"  
  
Wufei scowled. "Why couldn't they have picked Heero?!"  
  
"Because 'e wouldn't botha tae say 'Bah 'umbug!', 'e'd jus' shoot everyone!"  
  
"Even if for once you're right there is NO way in hell I'm doing this!"  
  
"'ow we going tae get 'im in thea?" Krysta whispered to Duo.  
  
Duo shrugged, considered, then smirked. "Hey Wufei! I was over in the auditorium earlier talking to Relena. She said something about paintin' all your Shenlong models pink but then-"  
  
"THAT WOMAN IS DEAD!!!" Wufei whipped his sword out of hammerspace and made a beeline for the auditorium. "Don't worry Nataku! I'm coming!"  
  
"Tha works!" Krysta cackled as she, Quatre, and Duo followed the furious Chinese pilot.  
  
Wufei slammed open the auditorium's double doors and stormed in. "All right! Where's that kisama Peacecraft onna?!"  
  
That question earned him nothing but stares from Relena, teachers in charge, and students; and the all-powerful Yuy Glare. *CLICK!* He whipped around to see Duo, Krysta, and Quatre standing in front of the doors, the former two with maniacal grins on their faces.  
  
"INJUSTICE! You set me up didn't you?!" Wufei snarled. Duo only whistled innocently, a "Who me?" look upon his face.  
  
"It got ye in 'ere, didn't it?!" Krysta snapped. "Now get yer bum over thea 'afore I tell the rest of the bloody cast wot yer new nickname is!"  
  
"You say it and you're a dead onna!"  
  
"Now whea 'ave I 'eard tha before?" Krysta rolled her eyes and mouthed "Fluffy" as a reminder of their initial encounter.  
  
Grumbling, Wufei put his sword away and marched over to the teachers and other cast members. "Why must I be subjected to all this injustice?!" he muttered. Duo, Quatre, and Krysta followed suit, still snickering.  
  
Scripts were handed out, and an initial readthrough was conducted. Wufei snarled most of his lines, which only got him a "Good! You're getting into character already!" comment from the director, much to his dismay. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wuuged  
  
Miranda Shadowind  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The weeks went by quickly as the set was built and scenes were choreographed. Once the costumes were fitted and ready, Duo could be seen running amuck in his, scythe and all, freaking people out. If there was anyone the director ever considered re-casting, it was him.  
  
But with Wufei on the other hand, no matter how many times he demanded to be re-cast, he was denied it. In private he ranted about how he was "a pilot, not some weakling actor!", among other things. Had he not been sworn to secrecy about his true occupation, said rantings would have been public. Wufei was almost tempted to act a bit like Duo in an effort to get the same basic reaction, but decided against it for the sake of his reputation. Plus it would give Krysta yet another thing to harass him about no matter what the outcome.  
  
On that note, the fact that two certain ghosts kept "accidentally" calling him "Wuuge" instead of "Scrooge" didn't help either. It was all enough to drive the self-proclaimed "Master of Justice" insane.  
  
Act Two, which involved the Ghost of Christmas Past, made Wufei particularly uncomfortable. He made it look like it was because he was stuck acting alongside Krysta, with whom the hating of guts was mutual, but that was far from the only reason.  
  
Scrooge's older sister Fan attempting to bring his younger self (Heero) home for Christmas, his and Isabelle (Relena)'s breakup... Both scenes reminded Wufei all too much of his mostly uneasy relationship with his now- late wife, Meiran "Nataku" Chang. She'd berated him constantly back then because he had been a scholar instead of a warrior of justice like herself. To Wufei, the breakup scene was part berating and part Meiran's last stand defending their colony from the Alliance.  
  
A slight problem arose during the part where the Ghost of Christmas Present, Catherine, was supposed to "vanish," given there wasn't a scene change. This made Wufei smile faintly, since he figured that if they couldn't get past that part of the scene, the play would have to be cancelled!  
  
A few of the other cast members weren't ready to give up just yet though, as he soon found out.  
  
"Let's try this one more time!" said the director once the daily break was over with.  
  
"Just a minute!" Catherine called, and resumed what appeared to be a very animated chat between herself and Krysta. The former kept making quick motions with her arm, and Catherine was copying them, a little quicker each time.  
  
"What are those onnas doing?!" Wufei pondered as he got onstage. Krysta was up to something, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
A few minutes later, Catherine went onstage and the scene started. It went well except Wufei couldn't concentrate as much, suspicious of the aforementioned conversation.  
  
"If these shadows do not change, I see a lonely crutch leaning on an empty chair by the fire where Tiny Tim once sat..."  
  
"Spirit, does that mean that Tim will..." As Wufei turned around, there was a *CLACK-WHOOSH!* as Catherine was suddenly engulfed in smoke. When it cleared, she was gone and Duo was standing in her spot, face hidden by his hood.  
  
"What was that?!" several people cried out in confusion.  
  
"That was perfect! ...What was that?" asked the director.  
  
"Tha was the Riannese Disappearing Act," Krysta replied proudly with a mischievous grin.  
  
"YOU DIE NOW RIANNESE!!" Wufei started to charge off the stage but tripped over Scrooge's nightshirt and fell flat on his face. The rest of the cast and crew roared.  
  
(Yeah, I know it's not too much more than what was originally up, but Chapter 3's still in the works. So many fics, so little time...) 


End file.
